Black Eyed
by MaximeLewis
Summary: Logan est chargé d'une nouvelle mission, ramener à l'institut une étrange nouvelle recrue, jusque là passée inaperçue à xavier.
1. Chapter 1

**Black eyed :**

Chapitre 1: Une rencontre mouvementée:

New York, Octobre, 23h15, Underground Café :

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis quelques heures lorsque le grand homme s'installa au bar de ce café branché ; juste en face d'une petite serveuse rousse. « Un whisky » demanda t'il lorsque la jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui. Elle attrapa alors habilement un verre propre d'une main et une bouteille de l'autre et l'inconnu fut servit en un clin d'œil. « Merci ». Il posa un billet chiffonné sur le comptoir qu'elle attrapa vivement afin de l'encaisser. Il tenta à cet instant d'attraper sa main mais elle lui échappa avec une rapidité impressionnante. Une cliente vint ensuite lui passer une grosse commande, qu'elle portait bientôt en salle. Le grand brun observait avec attention la jeune serveuse de ses profonds yeux noirs. Elle devait faire tout juste 1m60 et ne devait pas peser bien lourd. Son corps élancé se frayait un chemin précaire entre les tables et sa chevelure flamboyante et bouclée lui caressait les épaules suivant le mouvement des ses déhanchements. « Jolie » ne put s'empêcher de constater l'homme, le nez dans son whisky, la suivant toujours du regard alors qu'elle reprenait sa place derrière le comptoir ; son plateau vide à la main. Elle mit la main dans la poche arrière de son jeans pour attraper son paquet de cigarette. Et se tourna vers l'homme qui lui proposait du feu avec un micro-sourire très embarrassant. Elle se pencha sur le comptoir pour approcher sa cigarette de la flamme et le remercia d'un signe de tête désinvolte.

« Vous désirez ? » Sa voix était claire et légèrement cassée, quelques peu suave... L'homme brun fut décontenancé par ce timbre qui lui donnait l'air plus mature que n'en a l'air ce visage mutin. « Il faut que je vous parle…

-On se connaît ?

-Non… Pas encore.

-Alors vous me voulez quoi ?

-Vous finissez à quelle heure ?

-Dans à peine une demi heure…

-J'aimerais vous offrir un verre.

-En quel honneur ?

-Vous verrez…

Piquée par la curiosité, elle sourit au brun et continua son service. « J'ai une nature un peu trop curieuse, alors j'accepte… » La demie heure passée, elle prévint son collège qu'elle partait et passa son blouson. « Je suis prête… » Il l'entraîna dans un petit fast-food se trouvant en face du café, de l'autre côté de l'avenue. Il observait de tous les cotés et la fit s'asseoir de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve face à la vitrine sans être trop visible de l'extérieur. « Je vous écoute…

-Je sais qui vous êtes…

-Pardon ?

-Maxime Lewis, 19 ans, origine irlandaise, vous vivez dans un studio deux rues plus loin et vous êtes une New Type…

Prise de panique, Maxime se leva nerveusement « Fichez moi la paix… » Il la retint par le bras. « Restez là, je ne vous veux aucun mal mais les deux hommes devant l'Underground c'est une autre affaire… » Elle se rassit en face du brun et regarda à l'extérieur. « Hé merde… Qui êtes vous ?

-Logan, un New Type. Vous les connaissez ?

-Oui. Ça fait un an qu'ils me pistent. Ce sont des chasseurs de primes envoyés par mon ancien patron. J'ai… Eut le malheur de refuser ces avances.

-Je suis dans votre camp. J'aimerais vous mettre en sécurité. L'institut Xavier ça vous parle ?!

-Oui !! Il n'est pas question que j'aille m'enfermer là dedans ! Je veux mener ma vie comme je l'entend ! Je ne me parquerais pas dans une école spécialisée comme il en existent pour les attardés ou les malades mentaux !!! C'est clair ?!

Sur ces mots elle se leva et sortie du café, Logan à ses trousses. Les chasseurs de primes ne la virent pas et elle crut parvenir à semer Logan entre les ruelles, dans sa course. Manque de chance, elle prit soudain un coup dans le ventre et se plia en deux. « T'as crut pouvoir nous duper salope ?! On ne nous échappe si facilement ! » Dans un mouvement de colère elle se redressa, plissa les yeux et projeta d'un seul regard son premier agresseur dans un conteneur poubelle, avant de se tourner vers le second. Celui ci ne semblait malheureusement réagir aux pouvoirs de Maxime, comme si il était trop lourd pour être soulevé. Lorsqu'elle plissa davantage les paupières et leva son bras pour mieux concentrer son pouvoir il ne se déplaça que sur une cinquantaine de centimètres à peine et sans même tomber. Son rire s'éleva dans la ruelle. Il fondit sur elle, elle évita le premier coup de couteau qu'il lui lançait comme un éclair mais ne vit pas arriver le deuxième qui lui fendit le flanc gauche. Grimaçant, elle se tenait à présent la hanche, la main pleine de sang. S'approchant d'elle il la souleva par les cheveux. « On va bien s'amuser tous les deux… » murmura t'il avant de la frapper à la figure. Soudain, l'expression satisfaite qui déformait son visage patibulaire fut remplacée par un mouvement de douleur. Du sang coula le long de ses lèvres et il s'écroula. Trois trous béant dans le torse…. Logan s'approcha de Maxime qui commençait à tourner de l'œil, et s'effondrait de justesse dans les bras de l'inconnu.

Le lendemain matin, elle émergea douloureusement du sommeil. Sa tête la lançait affreusement et sa hanche gauche la tirait. Lorsqu'elle bougea un peu la tête et lorsque sa vue commença à devenir nette elle s'aperçut que Logan était affairé à ses cotés. « Surtout ne bouges pas… » La voix grave de Logan la surpris et elle tournait doucement son regard vers l'endroit d'où venait cet agréable son. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle prit conscience de ce que se passait. Logan avait bandé son front ouvert et avait changé ses vêtements et nettoyé ses plaies. Allongée dans son lit habillée d'un petit tee-shirt et d'une culotte en tout et pour tout. Les tiraillements qu'elle ressentait sur sa hanche n'était autre que les mains de Logan qui couturais sa plaie. « Aïe !!!

-Il ne reste que quelques points, tiens toi tranquille…

-Oh putain de merde… /s'exclama t'elle en regardant la longue cicatrice qui courrait le long de son ventre jusqu'au creux de sa hanche, à l'endroit précis où Logan finissait son travail.

-C'était tellement profond que j'ai préféré recoudre…

Maxime ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il se pencha sur elle, les lèvres à quelques millimètres de sa peau, son souffle caressant. Il coupa simplement le fil avec ses dents et remit le tee-shirt en place. Puis l'épaisse couette. « Comment tu te sens ?

-Engourdie…

-T'avais de la fièvre, content de voir que s'est passé…

Elle observait intriguée le brun, se diriger vers la petite cuisine de son studio. Son blouson en cuir était posé sur une chaise. Et le désordre qui régnait sur le canapé indiquait que c'est là qu'il avait dormis. Se redressant douloureusement dans son lit, elle pris le temps de l'observer à la lumière du jour. Sa silhouette était extrêmement intimidante. Logan devait mesurer facilement plus d'un mètre 90, son corps était élancé mais il disposait d'une musculature plutôt impressionnante. Son regard noir ne faisait qu'ajouter un petit coté mystérieux à cet étrange personnage. Qui, il faut le dire est loin d'être repoussant à faire le café dans son petit marcel blanc… Maxime se pinça les lèvres de façon insolente en regardant en coin ses fesses… « Dans la tempête on fait toujours bonne pêche… » se dit-elle en se réprimandant intérieurement aussitôt. Il s'assit sur le lit à coté d'elle en lui portant son café. « Bois ça…

-Merci papa…

-……….

-Ça va je déconnais…

Elle mit la main sur le paquet de cigarette qui traînait sur son chevet aux cotés de son cendrier. A cet instant seulement elle entrevit l'énorme sac posté près de la porte. « J'ai fais ta valise. Il est hors de questions qu'on traîne ici plus longtemps. » Elle soupira, le nez dans son café en fixant Logan de ses yeux verts qui avaient l'air de lancer des éclairs. « Ecoutez Logan, je vous en suis très reconnaissante… Mais je ne vous suivrais pas. » Logan grogna nerveusement. Maxime ouvrit son paquet de cigarettes et se rendit compte avec déception qu'il était complètement vide. Elle posa alors sa tasse de café sur le chevet et se dirigea vers la porte. Plus rapide, Logan lui barra la route, un poing sur la porte. « Où tu vas ?

-Laissez moi passer ! ça ne vous regarde pas après tout !

-OU TU VAS !

Dans un excès de colère, les griffes métalliques de Logan s'éjectèrent de son avant bras, et traversèrent la porte en bois.Lui barrant le passage. Maxime sursauta violemment, regardant avec curiosité la base des phalanges de Logan. Alors qu'il rentrait lentement ses griffes en tentant de se calmer elle s'empara doucement de sa main et observa les trois profondes coupures se refermer d'elles mêmes. Ses doigts fins s'attardèrent sur la peau à présent tout juste rougie. Elle releva ses yeux interrogateurs vers lui. « ça ne vous fait pas mal ? » Soudain un vieux fantôme vient se superposer à l'image et à la voix de la jeune irlandaise. Celle de Jean Grey.

Décédée trois ans plus tôt. Il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas remarqué avant au combien elle lui ressemblait. Il s'entendit répondre, comme le jour de la première rencontre avec Jean « Si, à chaque fois… » Il récupéra sa main. « Je… Je voulais juste aller acheter des cigarettes… » Il fouilla alors dans son blouson et lui jette un paquet de blondes. « Sert toi…

-Merci.

Logan posa son dos sur le mur et continua d'observer sans rien dire la jeune mutante. « Vous n'êtes pas très bavard…

-Tu parles pour moi.

-J'ai sentit comme une pointe de cynisme…

-….

-Ok.

Le regard que l'homme lui portait la gênait presque. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la déshabillait du regard même si il n'avait pas eut besoin des yeux pour ça… En effet, Logan détaillait avec minutie chacun de ses gestes, de sa façon à porter sa cigarette à ses lèvres, jusqu'à celle de passer une mèche de cheveux gênantes derrière son oreille. Tout à coup, Logan semblait avoir entendu quelque chose dans la rue. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre. « Si je ne veux pas vous suivre… » commença Maxime, qui tremblait. « C'est parce que je n'ai pas envie de perdre ma dignité… » Logan resta pourtant en face de la fenêtre et lui soma d'approcher d'un geste de la main. Il lui agrippa le bras, la plaqua contre le mur et lui montra à l'extérieur, les habitants de la ville provoquer une manifestation dans la rue, armé de pelles avec marqués sur leur banderoles « A mort les mutants ». « C'est en restant ici que tu vas la perdre ta dignité… Les ennuis commencent tout juste… » Logan lui jeta jean et pantalon a la figure « Habille toi vite ! On se barre ! » estimant qu'elle n'avait plus le choix, Maxime s'exécuta et le suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur. Ne prenant même pas le temps d'emmener quoi que ce soit d'autres que son sac avec ses papiers. Logan l'entraîna jusqu'à une ruelle où était garée sa moto et lui tendit un casque. Deux minutes plus tard, ils quittaient la ville évitant ainsi les altercations. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au centre Xavier, Logan croisa un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année, brun lui aussi avec d'étranges lunettes de soleil. « Bonjour Scott !

-Ah Logan ! Te voilà! Comment ça c'est…

Il ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase. Il observait la jeune fille qui venait de retirer son casque, libérant ainsi ses longs cheveux roux, s'approcher de lui et lui sourire. « Bien. J'te présente Maxime Lewis.

-Salut !

-S… Scott Summers, ou Cyclope. Enchanté…

-De même!

Elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait et la serra. Le professeur Xavier ne tarda pas à arriver. « Bonjour Maxime. J'étais très heureux d'apprendre que Logan avait réussit à te convaincre de te joindre à nous.

-Ben… Ce qu'il a oublié de vous dire c'est qu'il ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix…

-On a toujours le choix… Gamine !

Grogna Logan en la laissant en compagnie du professeur Xavier. « Ne restons pas là, j'ai beaucoup de choses à te montrer… »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : La nouvelle vie de Maxime Lewis.

Institut Xavier, Veille du réveillon de Noël, 14h30 :

Deux mois était passé depuis son arrivée à l'institut. Elle s'y sentie rapidement chez elle et devint très amie avec Malicia et Kitty à présent éducatrices. Logan avait été chargé d'entraîner Maxime au combat et de développer ses pouvoirs, quand à Scott de lui apprendre les rudiments du métier d'éducatrice afin de pouvoir ouvrir une nouvelle aile du château à l'accueil de nouveaux pensionnaires. L'institut fêtait le lendemain soir en plus de noël, les fiançailles de Malicia et Kitty, qui toutes les deux rayonnaient. De tous, même si Scott avait beaucoup de mal à se décider à se rendre à des réjouissances, sans que Maxime sache pourquoi, ce fut Logan le plus mécontent. Il refusait de passer un costume pour l'occasion alors que Malicia l'avait choisit comme témoin de son futur mariage, dont Maxime. « Tu pourrais quand même faire un tout petit effort pour Malicia ! » Maxime avait réussit quand même à l'habiller avec un jean noir et un pull à col roulé de la même couleur. « C'est mieux… » Il grogna. Maxime avait passée une robe longue certes mais très simple, un qui pao chinois sur un pantalon bouffant. Les couleurs noirs et rouges faisaient ressortir ses cheveux de feu et ses prunelles vertes. Les relations qu'elle entretenaient avec Logan étaient toujours teintées d'une étrange ambiguïté presque drôle. « Je trouve ça futile les réceptions…

Figure toi que tu n'es pas le seul… /répliqua Scott derrière eux, alors qu'il se dirigeaient vers la salle. /

Quand faut y aller faut y aller /Maxime reprit son souffle et poussa discrètement la porte de la salle déjà pleine à craquer de pingouins en costumes. /

Maxime n'aimait pas beaucoup non plus ces soirées, mais décida de faire honneur à ses nouvelles amies. Logan sous ses airs durs, serra quand même Malicia dans ses bras et serra une main beaucoup moins chaleureuse au futur marié. L'irlandaise sourit à cette vision. Un léger bruit de moteur électrique s'approcha d'elle. « En plus d'être télékinésiste, tu dois être magicienne… Je n'ais pas vu Logan aussi ouvert depuis… Un bout de temps… » En lui même, le professeur Xavier venait juste de s'apercevoir de la portée de ses mots. Il allait dire, depuis le temps où Jean était à ses côtés. La jeune femme qui lui souriait n'était pourtant pas Jean. Elle était beaucoup plus fougueuse et impulsive encore que Jean et surtout avait un caractère bien trop affirmé à coté de celui de la scientifique décédée. Elle alluma une cigarette. « Je ne sais pas professeur, j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'il put être plus fermé que ça… Je n'ose même pas imaginer !!!

Tu devrais arrêter ces cochonneries…

Je vous promet que j'essais… Mais là, c'est la fête !

Je te laisse Max, j'ai des connaissances à saluer…

Elle prit le verre du professeur et le posa sur une table. Scott s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire timide. « Tu… Tu es magnifique ce soir.

C'est très gentil merci.

Alors ? Tu as de la famille à visiter pour Noël ?

Non aucune. Je suis orpheline.

Ah.

Et toi ?

Oui, mes parents sont toujours vivants et ils ont finis par accepter ma... différence.

Tu as beaucoup de chance. J'ai crut comprendre que Logan n'avait pas de famille non plus. Il restera donc ici non ?

Non, généralement il part en vadrouille le temps que les festivités se termine, il n'aime pas beaucoup cette fête.

Ce qui expliquerait son caractère particulièrement agressif en ce moment…

Malicia et Kitty ne seront pas là non plus cette année. Seuls quelques pensionnaires restent avec Xavier et Ororo.

Bon et bien… Je me joindrais donc à eux.

Scott adorait parler avec Maxime, même si chacune des paroles qu'elles prononçait ne lui faisait pas toujours que du bien. Comme lorsqu'elle ressemblait trop à Jean, comme le matin au réveil où elle était particulièrement joyeuse, dansant en faisant le café ou quand elle se servait de ses pouvoirs, pourtant nettement différents. Ou… Ou encore quand elle se chamaillait avec Logan. Scott soupirait à ces instants où il crevait de jalousie pour son ami. Mais se consolait en se disant que jusque là, rien ne s'était encore passé entre eux, et que peut-être il avait encore une chance et que peut-être, manque de chance, cela lui ferait plus de mal que de bien…

Le lendemain de la cérémonie, Maxime fut réveillée par des bruits dans la chambre de Logan. Se souvenant que Scott lui disait qu'à Noël il s'évadait souvent, elle sauta dans ses vêtements et sortit de sa chambre en même temps que lui. « Salut…

B'jour.

Je peux savoir où tu vas de si bonne heure ?

Pas tes affaires.

Si tu comptes fuir Noël c'est mal barré.

Je ne fuis pas Noël !

Que fais tu alors ?

….

Maxime suivit Logan dans le garage, il enfourcha une moto et démarra, sans prononcé le moindre mot, Maxime prit la sienne, passa un casque et se lança à sa poursuite. « Je lui souhaite bien du courage pour réussir à me semer… » en effet en ce moment lorsqu'elle et Logan faisait la course, elle gagnait quasi à chaque fois. Elle commençait d'ailleurs à gagner du terrain sur Logan. Et resta à ses cotés, il essaya plusieurs fois de faire en sorte quelle le double pour la semer mais sans résultat, elle contrôlait parfaitement bien sa vitesse. Il abandonna et lui permit de le suivre à une allure modérée sur le reste du chemin. Il leur a fallut 2 heures de route pour arriver à un petit motel perdu au bord de la mer. « Jolie vue… souligna Max.

C'est ici que je viens passer Noël.

Drôle d'endroit… J'adore ton petit coté excentrique tu sais ! Mais là j'avoue que je suis surprise… Bon… Je ne vais pas te déranger…

T'as qu'a rester maintenant…

Elle sauta de joie ! « Ouééééé !!! J'ai gagné ! » Elle était persuadée d'avoir vue très soudainement un micro sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du brun. A minuit, après manger, ils sortirent sur la plage, une coupe de champagne à la main, une cigarette dans l'autre. Les yeux fermés, sa peau éclairée par la lumière de la lune, Maxime lassait le vent marin faire flotter ses cheveux. « C'est apaisant. Je comprends que tu viennes là pour Noël, cette femme qui tient le motel a une famille très sympathique.

Les gosses m'aiment bien.

J'ai remarqué, T'es un peu comme un second papa ou un super parrain. C'est chouette.

Mmm.

Logan,

Ouais ?

Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne t'avais jamais remercié de ce que tu as fait pour moi… Et bien comme ça c'est fait, Merci !

C'est rien.

Pour moi si.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à l'institut le lendemain dans la soirée, Scott jeta un regard à Logan que Maxime jugea de coléreux. « Il est comme ça depuis qu'il a appris que vous étiez partis tous les deux… » lui glissa Malicia. « ça lui passera » ajouta Kitty. Maxime eut bientôt le sentiment étrange qu'on lui cachait quelque chose dans cette maison. Le comportement de ses habitants devenaient de plus en plus étrange envers elle de jours en jours. Lors des entraînements , Logan devenait plus patient, plus prévenant et cela fit presque peur à Maxime, lorsque son cœur se mit à battre étrangement alors qu'elle le trouvait un peu trop proche. Ses gestes même envers elle devinrent de moins en moins brusques, quand à Scott il devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Une semaine plus tard, tout semblait s'être arrangé pour Scott. Maxime se dit qu'ils avaient dut parler avec Logan. Malgré qu'elle ne parvienne pas à savoir le motif de leur dispute. Où alors elle avait trop peur de se l'avouer, elle en serait la cause. Car d'après Kitty, ils ne s'étaient pas brouillé comme ça depuis des années avant son arrivée… Les choses semblèrent donc s'arranger, du moins c'était ce que croyais Maxime.

Le jour du mariage de Malicia et celui de Kitty, Logan conduisait la voiture qui les conduisaient tous les deux vers les lieux de la cérémonie. Il avait passé de lui même un costume, mais juste pour la signature, qu'il avait dit. Maxime, elle, avait emprunté à Ororo une grande robe bordeaux et noir, à corset. Logan ne cessait de lui adresser de discrets regards dans la voiture. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Rien… Je conduis.

Si tu conduis, c'est la route qu'il faut regarder Logan…

Il fut énervé tout le long des formalités du mariage et griffonna un truc bizarre aux cotés de la signature ronde de Maxime sur les papiers. « CChhht ! Va tu te calmer à la fin ! » lui chuchota Max en posant sa main douce sur la sienne, où le crayon tremblait. En réalité, ce n'était pas le mariage qui le mettait dans cet état, c'était la vue qu'offrait les épaules nues de Max durant tout le long de la cérémonie. Il se retenait comme il pouvait de la toucher. Et préféra rentrer tout de suite à l'hôtel, promettant à Maxime de venir la chercher à 1h du matin, pour l'y ramener. « C'est pas trop son fort les fêtes… rit Malicia ! Oh ! il a fait un énorme effort pour moi je ne vais pas trop lui en demander ! » Elle rayonnait à coté de son mari qui n'était autre que Bobby dixit Iceman. « Tous mes vœux à tous les deux ! » De son coté, Logan réfléchissait en grillant une à une toutes les cigarettes de son paquet, allongé sur le lit de sa chambre. Après avoir pris une douche froide d'environs un quart d'heure.

Les invités se dirigèrent tous vers la salle des fêtes du petit village afin de commencer à faire la fête pour de longues heures. Le repas était extrêmement bien réussit et la danse fut effrénée. Maxime s'était beaucoup amusée avec un des cousins de Kitty, un jeune homme qui venait tout juste de rentrer à l'université, chétif mais sympa. Quand à Scott, il ne s'approcha pas de Max, se contentant de la regarder de loin. Elle regarda soudain sa montre , posa son verre de champagne et se dirigea vers la sortie. Logan était bel et bien là, dans la voiture à attendre Max qui disait au revoir à l'étudiant. « ça c'est bien passé à ce que je vois…

Il était temps que tu arrives je n'arrivais plus à m'en décoller !

C'est bien, d'habitude tu n'as jamais de copains…

J'ai dépassé ce stade. Très peu pour moi les amourettes, ça m'a toujours déçue… Et je ne te parles même pas du reste…

T'en as eut combien ?

Tu veux vraiment que je compte ?

…

Et toi ?

Une cinquantaine… En tout cas pour ce que j'ai réussit à reconstruire de ma vie…

Ouais mais tu triches ! Tu vieillit pas ! Euh… Je peux savoir ce que tu entendais par « t'en as eut combien ? »

T'en as baisé combien tu trouves ça plus commode /sourit Logan. Surpris lui même de l'audace dont il venait de faire preuve./

Je trouves surtout ça plus honnête de ta part… Même si cet adjectif ne te correspond pas trop…

Alors ?

TROP ! Tu fais une interview pour un magazine pour femmes ou quoi ?

T'es pas forcée de me répondre. Ils avaient quels âges ?

Tu crois vraiment que j'ai toujours pris le temps de leur demander ?

Je ne te savais pas aussi dévergondée.

Taddaaaammm ! C'est la révélation du soir !

Logan garait à présent la voiture sur le parking en face de l'hôtel. « Moi j'ai trouvé ça plutôt intéressant. » A cet instant seulement elle se rendit compte que Logan était venu la chercher torse nu. « Euh… T'as pas honte ? » demanda t'elle, le doigt pointé sur le haut de son corps, les yeux interrogateurs et moqueurs à la fois.

Sous la douche, pas vu l'heure…

Maxime le suivit en secouant la tête. Ils montèrent à leur étage. Arrivé devant la chambre de Logan, celui ci la retient par le bras. « hé ! Attend… » Sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait, elle se retrouva attirée à l'intérieur alors qu'il refermait discrètement la porte avant d'avancer vers elle. Elle recula jusqu'au moment ou son dos rencontra le mur. « Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prends ? » Il la regardait de manière insolente et lui sourit de cette façon désinvolte qu'elle aimait tant et qui l'énervait tout autant. « T'as des fantasmes gamine ?

Logan je…

Moi oui.

Il la souleva par les cuisses et colla son bassin au siens, rapprochant sa bouche de son cou. Surprise, Maxime tenta de se débattre sans résultat. La main droite de Logan s'immisçait déjà sous sa robe pour lui caresser la jambe. Le souffle court il lui embrassait le cou, son autre main maintenant fermement la tête de Maxime penchée. « Lo… » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il lui avait déjà mis un doigt sur les lèvres. « Chhhhttt… Je te ferais pas de mal… » Dans un soupir elle se laissa aller un peu plus au caresses enivrantes de Logan et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il la porta jusqu'à son lit en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. « J'ai tellement envie de toi… » lui souffla t'il dans l'oreille. Tirant une de ses griffes, il sectionna impatiemment les liens de la robe et embrassait à présent avec avidité la petite poitrine qui se présentait à lui et continua de déshabiller Maxime tout en la tenant contre lui, de peur qu'elle ne s'échappe encore. En lui maintenant les poignets au dessus de sa tête d'une main, il déboutonna son jeans, regardant l'irlandaise avec d'étranges regards mêlés de tendresse et de défis, elle avait les yeux plus vifs que jamais. Il se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser, en maintenant contre lui la cuisse lisse et douce de Maxime… Le noir grandissant de la chambre semblait éclairé par la chaleur de leurs corps. Le dos en sueur, Logan posa son front sur celui de Maxime qui elle aussi le défiait du regard. Leurs membres engourdis devinrent tremblants et leurs doigts se crispèrent davantage. Le brun sourit, ayant du mal à reprendre sa respiration alors qu'il lisait le plaisir sur le visage abandonné de la jeune fille….

Le lendemain, la jeune fille, se réveilla avec une belle migraine, et rougit du rêve qu'elle venait de faire, « Plus jamais de champagne ! » Alors qu'elle se levait pour accéder à la salle de bains ou elle pensait trouver du Doliprane, elle se rendit compte que la porte ne se trouvait pas à droite mais à gauche du lit… Avec une point d'appréhension elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le lit et se rendit compte que le brun y dormais, complètement nu. Elle observa déconcertée leurs habits étalés par terre. « C'est pas vrai… Comment j'ai put croire que c'était un rêve ! » Elle se versa un grand verre d'eau pour se rafraîchir un peu les idées et s'enfila deux cachets de Doliprane, puis alluma une cigarette et s'installa dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au lit. Tentant de remettre en place les événements de la veille. La bouteille sur le chevet, prouvait allégrement qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir sans doute un peu tiré sur l'alcool mais elle savait qu'elle avait été raisonnable et pouvait même encore compter les verres qu'elles avaient bu. Ce dont elle s'en voulait, c'était de ne pas avoir résisté aux avances de Logan, où du moins pas suffisamment fort pour le faire changer d'avis. Elle préférait garder les yeux ouverts, car lorsqu'elle les fermaient, elle revoyait les larges mains du grand brun la caresser avec cet douceur violente qui la troublait. Elle s'en voulait aussi d'avoir apprécié ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Bien entendu, elle avait tout de suite trouver cet homme à son goût mais avait finis par le trouver plus paternel que séducteur. Cela l'avait déçue… Et maintenant, le revirement de celui ci était si brusque qu'elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Le cendrier à ses pieds s'emplissait au fur et à mesure de ses réflexions. Si on reconsidérait ça autrement, personne ne l'avait jamais désirée comme Logan et personne n'avait eut le culot de lui faire l'amour comme ça… Personne non plus ne l'avait regardé de cette manière non plus. Ni comme une poupée gonflable, ni comme une poupée de porcelaine… Elle sourit lorsque le brun se tourna vers elle, encore dans les limbes du sommeil. Alors que les nuages se dissipait, Logan se leva et se dirigea vers Maxime. C'était l'instant qu'elle redoutait par dessus tout. L'instant qu'elle avait tant entendue après les meilleures soirées, les meilleures nuits, « Merci… A plus. » Mais il s'accroupi écarta de ses doigts les mèches de cheveux qui lui cachaient ses yeux qui appréhendaient. Il calla sa main sur sa joue et attira sa bouche vers la sienne. L'embrassant très langoureusement. « Salut. Bien dormis ?

Si on peut appeler ça dormir. /elle lui lança un clin d'œil./

Il lui fit le même sourire que la veille. A sa grande surprise, et son soulagement, il s'abstenu de poser les questions que posent habituellement les mâles après leur « exploits… » « Comment s'était ? » « T'as aimé ? » etc… Remarque, il n'est pas sûr qu'il y est besoin de poser la moindre question… C'était mieux que bien, c'était le 8ème ciel… Son cœur paumé loupa un battement lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle de bain. « On prends une douche ? » Maxime écrasa sa cigarette et lui suivit, sans sourire. Il fallait qu'il la pose cette question là ???? Elle avait besoin d'une douche et était surtout curieuse… Curieuse de savoir ce que cela signifiait pour lui, « on prend une douche ? ».

Une demi heure plus tard, Maxime passa se changer à sa chambre et ramasser ses affaires et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, habillée d'un jeans et d'un petit débardeur noir qui découvrait le magnifique tatouage qu'elle avait dans le dos. Que très peu de monde avait vu. Un dragon noir et rouge se déroulait entre ses deux omoplates. Logan lui avait demandé de prendre une douche, mais il n'en avait pas profité pour remettre ça comme beaucoup d'autre. Non, il l'avait embrassé et lui avait parlé comme il le faisait chaque jour, de la même manière. Voilà pourquoi son cœur manquait des bonds sans qu'elle puisse se contrôler. Déjà parfois avant cet événement cela lui arrivait, mais là, ça y est, c'était le cas, elle était la partenaire de Logan. Sa bonne humeur s'en trouva redoublée. Ses sentiments commençaient à s'éclaircir. La première fois qu'elle avait croisé son regard, qu'elle l'avait sentie sur elle, la première fois qu'il l'avait touchée, qu'ils s'étaient provoqué, qu'il lui expliquait comment se servir de ses pouvoirs. Avec cette sorte de connaissance troublante qu'il avait d'elle et de ses dons. Malicia aperçut de loin, Logan et Maxime étonnamment proches mettrent leur valise dans le coffre de la décapotable. Elle s'approcha d'eux avec le sourire. « Merci beaucoup d'avoir été là !

De rien Mali ! Passe de bonnes noces… On se retrouve dans une semaine c'est ça ?!

Oui c'est ça. Logan ?!

Mmm ?

Je peux te toucher un mot ?

Ouais.

Malicia s'écarta un peu de la voiture où Maxime s'était installée. Insouciante dans la lumière qui semblait l'entourer. « Je me doutais bien que ça finirais comme ça vous deux… » Souriait-elle. Logan soupira et détourna la tête. Sa petite protégée le cernait décidément trop bien. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! J'ai vu clair dans ton jeu ! Seulement… Tu es vraiment amoureux d'elle ? » Il acquiesça d'un discret mouvement de tête en ne pouvant retenir son sourire plus longtemps. « Bien… Disons que j'ai juste peur que tu la prennes pour quelqu'un d'autre… » Son sourire s'effaça presque aussitôt. « J'espère pas. » murmura t'il à la jeune mariée. « Faîtes attention à vous… » Il s'installa à coté de Maxime qui avait pris le volant, lunettes de soleil sur le nez. « On est partit ? » C'est en klaxonnant qu'ils quittèrent le parking pour gagner la route. « Respires Logan ! Le mariage est finit !

J'aimes pas les cérémonies…

J'avais remarqué…

Ils discutèrent calmement pendant tout le long de la route, même si ce fut surtout Maxime qui agrémenta la conversation. D'eux même, en arrivant à l'institut ne s'affichèrent pas d'un seul coup histoire que ça ne jase pas de tous cotés. Scott était resté là. Malicia et Kitty lui avait expliqué qu'il avait perdu sa femme trois ans plus tôt et que l'expérience d'assister à un mariage ne le tentait pas. Lorsqu'il vu Maxime arriver, il sauta presque de joie et se jeta dans ses bras. « Du calme Scott ! J'étais pas partie à la guerre !!!

Salut.

Apparemment, cela ne s'était pas arrangé pour autant entre lui et Logan. Ils se serrèrent une main froide et pas du tout amicale. Maxime préféra s'éloigner discrètement et décida d'aller déposé son sac dans sa chambre avant de rejoindre Tornade sur sa démonstration à la classe, de pouvoir, dans le jardin, où elle devait l'assister et exposé aux jeunes les progrès considérables que Logan lui avait fait acquérir lors de leur entraînement. A présent elle savait soulever plus de deux tonnes par la pensée et pouvait soumettre certains esprits faibles à sa volonté d'un simple regard où lui parler par la pensée. Par contre elle ne savait toujours pas percer le mystère des souvenirs des gens. Souvent trop bien enfouis au fond de leur inconscience. En particulier ceux de Logan qu'il lui avait un jour demandé de fouiller.

L'après midi se déroula parfaitement bien, et elle rit beaucoup avec Scott qui semblait vraiment enjoué du cour de fin de journée, sur l'entraide. En effet, elle faisait voler des pierres et toutes sortes d'autres vieux objets que Scott détruisaient les uns après les autres, à l'aide de ses yeux. Soudain Maxime eut la méchante impression de s'entendre rire d'une façon dont elle ne se connaissait pas. Elle se replia sur elle même, les mains sur les oreilles, La lourde caisse remplie de pierre qu'elle tenait en l'air s'écrase violemment au sol.. L'image d'une jeune femme qui elle aussi pouvait contrôler la télékinésie et qui s'amusait avec Scott de cette manière, se superposa sur la sienne. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle pour savoir si elle allait bien elle l'entendit prononcer un nom qui n'était pas le siens. « Jean ! Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Je…

Max ?! Max ! Je te parle !

Une vision… C'est rien, elle était simplement un peu forte…

Tu ferais mieux d'aller t'allonger pour faire passer ta migraine.

Lui conseilla Ororo en regardant Scott d'un air accusateur. Qui lui observait l'irlandaise s'éloigner. Sauf que ce que Maxime lisait dans les pensées de Scott, ça n'était pas elle.. C'était une femme beaucoup plus grande et plus mûre qu'elle, avec une chevelure moins épaisse et bien plus d'élégance dans sa démarche. Elle tentait de chasser ses visions en secouant la tête mais n'y est parvenu que lorsque le Scott ne puisse plus la voir, alors qu'elle pénétrais dans le château et qu'il reportait son attention sur ses élèves. « Maxime… J'aimerais que tu viennes dans mon bureau. » lui demanda le professeur par les pensées. Elle s'exécuta et pénétrais bientôt la dîtes pièce. « Tu viens d'avoir d'étranges visions n'est-ce pas ?

Oui en effet.

Assied toi. Il faut que l'on parle de cette femme que tu as vu et dont personne ne t'avais jamais parlé avant. Elle s'appelait Jean Grey. Et elle nous as définitivement quitté il y a trois ans de ça.

Il y a ?.. Mais alors….

Oui c'était en effet la femme de Scott. Et ce qui crée ce trouble chez lui dés que tu apparaît c'est la ressemblance frappante que tu partages avec Jean…

Il lui tendit une photo de la jeune femme. Qui était en effet très belle. Maxime se sentit malgré elle, flattée qu'on la compare à Jean. « De plus, comme tu l'as remarqué par toi même, elle était aussi télékinésiste. Comme toi. Vos pouvoirs sont très proches. Et c'est assurément pour cela que Logan a put t'être d'une grande aide dans leurs développement.

Qu'est-il arrivé à Jean Grey ?

Ses pouvoirs lui étaient offerts par une entité étrange qui habitait son corps mais que nous n'avons pas détecté tout de suite. Cette entité s'appelait Phœnix. Et elle était très instable. Ses pouvoirs étaient plus qu'immenses. Un jour, elle parvint à s'emparer du libre arbitre de Jean. A cet instant, sa soif de conquête fut trop grande et trop forte. Nous la perdîmes pendant quelques temps, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour qu'elle retrouve un état normal. Je ne parvenais même plus à accéder à l'esprit de Jean sous celui de Phœnix. J'ai eut peur qu'elle soit morte. Mais Phœnix avait besoin de son énergie vitale pour survivre. Jusqu'au jour où elle détruit une galaxie entière et fut capturée par un peuple extraterrestre. Ce peuple qui la condamnait pour crime contre l'univers. La sentence fut que Jean devait se séparer de ses pouvoirs. Ce qui était malheureusement une opération réalisable mais très dangereuse d'où il n'était absolument pas sûr que Jean en sorte vivante. Et… Ce ne fut pas le cas.

……..

Vous ne dîtes rien ?

Je suis triste pour Scott. Mais j'ai aussi beaucoup d'appréhension… Vous pensez que j'ai une sorte d'entité enfouie qui me donne mes pouvoirs ? Ce 'est pourtant pas votre cas ?

C'est malheureusement une probabilité que je ne préfère pas écarter par prudence. Mais en effet, ce n'est pas mon cas. Mes pouvoirs se sont développé à force d'exercice. Les tiens et ceux de Jean ont un développement rapide. Malgré tout, je ne pense pas que Phœnix donnais l'ensemble de ses pouvoirs à Jean. Je pense plutôt qu'ils décuplait ceux qu'elle avait déjà.

Sympa…. Ça me rassure beaucoup tout ça…

Sache que les cas possession sont extrêmement rares. De plus, toit, contrairement à Jean tu n'as pas passé ton enfance et ton adolescence dans un hôpital psychiatrique à cause de vision étrange. C'était le cas de Jean. Ses parents la croyait folle. Et elle voyait déjà phœnix à cette époque. Sans savoir exactement à quoi il pouvait bien correspondre. Ce qui, n'est pas non plus ton cas.

Non… J'ai juste eut le désagrément de me retrouver à flotter dans ma chambre au beau milieu de la nuit avec mes meubles… A actionner les choses à distance sans le vouloir…. Ce genre de chose…

Je vais te dire ce qui me donne la possibilité de croire que Jean avait des pouvoirs en dehors de la présence de Phœnix….Ta propre existence….

La jeune fille se recroquevilla au fond de son siège. « Vous commencez vraiment à me faire peur professeur…. » Le professeur se rapprocha d'elle. « Désolé Maxime, mais je viens de découvrir que tu avais des liens de parentés avec Jean Grey. Des liens très proches… C'était ta cousine germaine.

Pardon ?

Je veux bien croire que cela soit difficile à admettre. Votre mère avait une sœur. Avez vous jamais été au courant de l'existence de votre tante ?

Je savais qu'elle et ma mère était fâchée après qu'elle soit partie au Etats-Unis pour suivre un médecin américain.

Ce médecin est un éminent chercheur. Le docteur Grey. Il semblerait donc que ta famille se transmette génétiquement tes pouvoirs.

Pourtant, mes parents en étaient dépourvus, et au plus loin que je m'en souviennes, mes grand-parents aussi…

Sans doute chez certain membres de ta famille, les gènes ne se sont pas développés comme chez vous deux. Peut-être un déclic générationnel, ou tout simplement une évolution de l'espèce dont les gènes de ta famille les font devenir, télékinésies, plutôt que maîtrisant un élément.

Nous aurions… Des liens parentés ? Vous et moi ?

Oui sûrement dans de lointaines origines… Mais votre présence nous confirme donc que les pouvoirs de Jean n'avaient rien de factices. Et c'est une découverte importante.

Vous pensez donc que je ne serais pas possédée ?

Je pense que c'était une probabilité infime en effet.

Dîtes moi… Serait-ce… A cause de cette ressemblance que je partage avec ma cousine que Logan et Scott se disputent sans arrêt.

Oui. Car si Scott était marié à Jean. Logan nourrissait depuis leur première rencontre un amour fou pour elle. Sans qu'il eut jamais vraiment avoué. Si je le sais, c'est que je suis télépathe.

Maxime se sentit un peu trahie et eut très mal de cette révélation. Logan la considérait-il comme Jean ? Comme Scott ? Ou bien comme la petite mutante qu'il avait aidé à gagner l'institut ? Auquel il avait appris à développer ses pouvoirs et à les contrôler ? Bref… Avait-il des sentiments pour Jean Grey ou pour Maxime Lewis ? « M… Merci professeur…

Ne part pas tout de suite.

Etonnée, elle se rassit dans le fauteuil. « J'ai une mission à te confier… J'aimerais que tu aides Logan à retrouver la totalité de ses souvenirs.

Comment ?! Mais je… Je croyais que…

Que c'était un exercice difficile pour lequel même Jean n'avait pas encore le niveau ?

Oui.

Chacun à sa vision de la difficulté. Et jamais Jean n'avait eut accès à un souvenir comme tu viens de le faire, sans même toucher Scott seulement en captant son énergie mentale… Tu es beaucoup plus sensible aux ressentiments des autres. Je pense que tu as plus facilement développé un 6ème sens. Sinon, crois-moi, tu n'aurais pas échappé à la confrérie ce nombre incalculable de fois… Tu peux te retirer..

La bouche grande ouverte, complètement estomaquée par tout ce que venait le lui révéler le professeur qu'elle prenait le chemin de la sortie du bureau, les yeux dans le vide… « Ah ! Une dernière chose demoiselle… Si Logan aimait tant Jean. Dis toi que le fait qu'elle soit sa clef au souvenir ne comptait pas pour rien… » Elle hocha la tête avec un micro sourire complice et referma la porte du bureau en tremblant. Dans un excès de nervosité, ses mains cherchèrent de manière maladroite son paquet de cigarette dans la poche de sa veste en jean. Alors qu'elle gagnait la terrasse, et allumait sa cigarette, Logan arrivait en courant de l'aile ouest où se trouvait les garages. « Max ! ça va ? Ororo m'a dit que tu avais eut un malaise….

ça va ne t'inquiète pas.

Très bien…. T'es sûre ?

Non. Je viens….. Je sort du bureau de Xavier.

Et ?

Je viens d'apprendre que Jean Grey était ma cousine. Tu le savais toi ?

Les yeux immenses que fit Logan à cet instant démontrait, que non, il n'en savait rien.. « Répond ! Tu le savais ou pas ?

Non…. Je….

Pourquoi tu m'a pas dit que j'étais le fruit de vos disputes avec Scott ? Parce que je lui ressemblait trop ? Parce que vous étiez tous les deux raide dingue d'elle ? POURQUOI TU M'A RIEN DIT ??????

Pour….. Pour pas que tu penses que tu me plaisais à cause de cette ressemblance.

Mais c'est bien le cas pourtant non ?

Non.

Ne me ment pas Logan ! Sa disparition n'est pas si vieille !!

Oui c'est vrai j'ai vu Jean en toi.

Alors c'est ça que tu cherchais !!! Hein !!!! TU VOULAIS UNE AUTRE CHANCE !!!! AVOIR TON TOUR !!! AVOIR JEAN POUR TOI PUISQUE SCOOT TE L'AVAIS PRISE !!!!

NE DIT PAS DE SOTTISES !!!!!!!!

PROUVE MOI LE CONTRAIRE ?????!!!!!

Je n'ais rie à prouver, à toi de me croire, ou non….


End file.
